Trente sept jours
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Suite selon moi du 4x16 donc bien sur il y a des spoilers ! ( Je n'en dis pas plus, je ne veux pas vous dévoiler l'histoire lol ) J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Reviews please
**Me voilà avec un grand OS, qui fait suite au 4x16, afin de nous remettre de cet épisode, je vous ai fait ma petite suite perso ^^ Joyeuses Pâques et bonne lecture !**

 **PS : ne vous en faites pas, la suite de garde du cœur arrive demain comme promis lol**

 _ **Félicity**_

Trente sept jours, je compte à chaque fois que je me réveille le matin, ça fait déjà trente sept jours que j'ai quitté Oliver, et même si je fais de mon mieux pour sembler aller bien, je vais tout sauf bien. Je m'acharne au travail, je ne dors que très peu, je me force à manger afin de ne pas m'écrouler d'inanition... Trente sept jours que ça me manque de ne pas me réveiller auprès de lui, trente sept jours que ça me manque de ne plus le voir me préparer le petit déjeuner... De ne plus me rendre au QG avec lui, de ne plus être sa fiancée... Trente sept jours que je m'efforce de ne pas me dire que je regrette de lui avoir rendu sa bague... J'ai mal, mon cœur souffre comme jamais. Je sais que c'est moi qui l'ai quitté, je sais que j'ai fais ça pour me protéger, pour ne pas souffrir à l'avenir... Mais merde ça fait encore plus mal que je le pensais.

Je ne vois Oliver que très peu, une voir deux fois par semaine et je vois bien que lui aussi souffre de cette situation, mais c'est de sa faute aussi, pourquoi ne me fait-il pas suffisamment confiance pour me parler quand c'est nécessaire ? Ok... Je peux comprendre qu'il ne m'ait rien dit pour William, je pense que je lui ai pardonné... Mais ce dont j'ai peur... Ce qui m'effraie au plus au point... C'est de savoir si je peux lui faire confiance afin qu'il ne me mente plus jamais ? Est-ce qu'il me cache autre chose ? Est-ce qu'il sera capable de tout me dire ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus...

J'ai vu Théa hier et je pense que même si elle fait bonne figure quand on est ensemble, elle m'en veut, mais en même temps elle me comprend, elle ne sait plus quoi penser, quoi faire... Quoi dire... Elle soutient son frère, ce que je comprends tout à fait, c'est la seule famille qui lui reste vraiment... Mais je sais qu'elle m'évite. Laurel est la seule qui arrive à me comprendre, même si elle n'est pas à l'aise avec la situation, nous sommes tout les deux ses amis et elle se retrouve entre nous, tout comme John... Cette situation est en train de nous briser tous autant que nous sommes... Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

Sauf peut-être quitter la ville. J'y pense depuis une petite semaine, j'ai même déjà tout planifié. Le seul au courant c'est Curtis, je dirigerai l'entreprise à distance, par vidéo conférence, ce ne sera pas différent de ce que je faisais quand j'étais à Ivy Town. Personne d'autre ne le sait, je veux partir sans les faire culpabiliser, je veux qu'ils soutiennent Oliver, je ne veux pas qu'il soit anéanti par mon départ et que si c'est le cas, il ait tout le monde de son côté. J'essuie une larme qui a coulé et me concentre sur les derniers dossiers que je mets à jour avant de partir.

 _\- Vous êtes vraiment sure de vous ?_

Je lève les yeux vers Curtis et lui souris.

 _\- Absolument pas... Je n'ai aucune envie de partir, mais c'est trop dur de rester ici._

 _\- Il va vous chercher, vous le savez ?_

 _\- Je me doute, c'est pour ça que personne ne sait où je vais, pas même vous._

Je souris à Curtis, referme l'ordinateur et quitte le bureau. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire, parce que d'un côté je veux partir, je veux quitter tout ça... Mais de l'autre, la seule raison qui me pousse à partir c'est que je n'ai pas envie de voir nos amis entre nous deux. Personne ne devrait faire ça. Je rentre chez moi et avise ma valise déjà prête, je la touche et c'en est trop... Je m'écroule en larmes devant... Je ne veux pas partir...

J'ai finis par m'endormir, je devais vraiment être épuisée, c'est la sonnerie du téléphone qui me réveille, je réponds quand je vois que c'est John qui m'appelle, même si je me demande ce qu'il se passe quand même.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Félicity, je..._

Il est hésitant, que se passe-t-il ?

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a John ?_

 _\- C'est Oliver... Il... Il a eu un accident... Je t'en prie, tu dois venir à l'hôpital..._

 _ **Oliver**_

Trente sept jours que je ne vis plus, je me suis installé dans une routine qui ne me plaît absolument pas... Je me réveille seul, je vais au QG, je m'entraîne, je chasse les criminels de la ville, je rentre chez moi... Enfin, je rentre dans ce qui me sert d'appartement, ce n'est pas chez moi, pas sans Félicity avec moi. J'ai essayé durant les premiers jours, de cesser de penser à elle, de me dire qu'elle ne devait sans doute pas m'aimer suffisamment pour supporter cette vie avec moi, de me dire qu'elle avait comprit qu'elle avait commis une erreur en étant avec moi... Mais je sais que c'est faux, je me voile la face, je sais qu'elle m'aime et que c'est ça qui l'a fait me quitter, le fait que je n'ai pas été capable de lui parler alors que elle me dit tout. Tout est de ma faute, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même de l'avoir perdu...

Hier j'ai fait quelque chose d'idiot... Personne ne s'en est rendu compte, enfin, je ne pense pas, durant la mission, un type avait une arme pointée sur moi, il a hésité à tirer, mais s'il l'avait fait, je n'aurais pas bouger... A quoi bon ? Tout ce que je voulais, je l'ai perdu, ce qui me maintenait en vie est loin maintenant... J'ai perdu la femme que j'aime à cause de cette ville, à cause de ce que je fais... Je sais que c'est trop facile de dire ça... Mais c'est la vérité, sans mon passé, je ne serai pas devenu Green Arrow et je n'aurai pas eu aussi peur de dire la vérité. C'est de ma faute, je le sais, mais cette ville m'a tout pris... Mon père, ma mère, Tommy... Elle m'empêche d'être heureux... Et puis je l'ai rencontré et j'ai appris à l'aimer... Je pensais que ce serait différent avec elle... Mais j'ai encore tout foiré ! Et puis je l'ai perdu... Alors sincèrement, qu'on me dise... A quoi bon vivre si elle n'est pas à mes côtés ?

C'est ce à quoi je pense quand je roule sur ma moto, je ne fais pas attention, je ne pense qu'à elle, des larmes roulant sur mes joues, je ne vis plus, je ne peux pas, pas sans elle... Alors quand la voiture me percute... La seule chose à laquelle je pense... C'est que au moins la souffrance va s'arrêter.

 _ **Félicity**_

J'arrive à l'hôpital en courant, je me dirige vers la chambre que John m'a indiqué avant que je raccroche. Une fois devant je vois John, Théa et Laurel, tout le monde semblent inquiet, et même plus que ça, j'ai vu Théa essuyer une larme sur sa joue. Pitié... Ne me dites pas qu'il est mort... Je ne le supporterais pas... Certes j'ai rompu avec lui, mais je l'aime encore tellement... Si il ne fait plus parti de ce monde... A quoi bon y vivre ?

 _\- Il va bien ?_

Personne ne me répond... Merde les gars pourquoi vous ne me répondez pas ?

 _\- Répondez-moi !_

 _\- Non... Il ne va pas bien... Il est stable, mais son état est critique.._

Quoi ? Comment ça ? Théa et Laurel baissent le regard, je ne comprends pas, je veux rentrer dans la chambre mais John me retient le bras.

 _\- Il a eu un accident de moto... Ça fait des heures qu'il est ici... Il n'a pas repris connaissance... Il est dans le coma et les médecins ne savent pas s'il va se réveiller..._

Mon monde s'écroule totalement, comment a-t-il pu avoir un accident de moto ? C'est un pro dans ce domaine ! John finit par me laisser entrer dans la chambre et quand je le vois ainsi je craque, mes larmes coulent sur mes joues, il a une jambe cassées, un tuyau dans sa bouche qui l'aide à respirer, un bandage sur la tête... Ce n'est pas mon Oliver... Mon Oliver est fort, mon Oliver est invincible, il me l'a prouvé assez souvent comme ça. Je m'approche et lui prend la main... Elle est tiède, c'est déjà bon signe, mes larmes coulent toujours. Je lève sa main et pose un baiser dessus.

 _\- Je suis là... Je ne te quitte pas, promis._

Je fais cette promesse en me souvenant que je l'ai déjà quitté, et je me demande si je serai capable de la tenir, j'étais sur le point de quitter la ville, mais est-ce que je le voulais vraiment ? Sans doute pas, le seul endroit où je veux être, c'est ici, dans cette chambre à tenir la main de l'homme qui m'a fait souffrir, qui m'a menti, que j'ai quitté... Mais que malgré tout... J'aime plus que tout au monde.

Déjà pratiquement deux semaines que Oliver est dans le coma, et je ne l'ai pratiquement pas quitté... Je n'y arrive pas... Je suis à ses côtés, je tiens doucement sa main et je lui parle alors que je sais qu'il ne m'entend probablement pas...

 _\- Tu dois te réveiller... Ils ont besoin de toi..._

Je le regarde dans ce lit, il est tellement fragile, je ne le reconnais plus du tout. Il a l'air d'avoir maigri, et il a des cicatrices sur son corps que je ne connaissais pas avant... Hors je le connais par cœur son corps... Est-ce qu'il a été blessé dernièrement ? J'espère que ce n'était pas trop grave en tout cas... J'essuie mes larmes, je suis une vraie fontaine depuis qu'il est allongé ici, je résiste seulement quand les autres viennent le voir. Théa, John et Laurel passent tout les jours, Théa me soutient beaucoup, je suis surprise qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'en a voulu au début, vraiment beaucoup mais que Oliver l'avait convaincu que c'était de sa faute à lui et pas la mienne, que j'avais raison de le quitter, qu'il ne méritait que ça... J'ai attendu que Théa parte et je me suis écroulé sur le lit d'Oliver, je veux qu'il se réveille, je veux qu'on parle, qu'on essaye de recoller les morceaux, si jamais ce n'est pas trop tard, s'il ne veut plus de moi, je comprendrais... Mais je dois essayer, parce que même s'il m'a fait souffrir et qu'il m'a menti... Je l'aime plus que tout, j'ai besoin de lui... Il a fallut qu'il ait cet accident afin que je me décide à lui pardonner... Je suis stupide totalement stupide !

 _\- Je te laisse, j'ai un rendez-vous, je reviens vite._

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et caresse sa joue tendrement.

 _\- Je t'aime._

Je sors de la chambre après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers lui. Je ferme la porte et me dirige vers l'ascenseur. J'appuie sur le bouton du second étage et je sens l'ascenseur qui monte doucement. Je sors et me dirige vers le cabinet du docteur Parker. Je vais bien, très bien même, mais il y a quelques jours j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte... Je ne sais pas de combien, je pense six ou sept semaines, je n'ai pas eu mes règles ce mois ci, alors j'ai fais un test et il a été positif... Je suis nerveuse en un sens parce que avec Oliver on a jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants, et puis il a déjà William... Je ne sais pas s'il en voudra un autre... Moi je veux ce bébé... Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'Oliver et je l'aime déjà. Le docteur sort avant que je ne m'assois et me fait entrer.

 _\- Bonjour, vous vous sentez bien ?_

 _\- Ça pourrait être mieux..._

Il fronce les sourcils, je m'installe et lui raconte que je suis pour le moment séparé du père de mon bébé mais que j'ai bon espoir qu'on se réconcilie bientôt, mais que ce qui me rend si mal... C'est qu'il est dans le coma depuis deux semaines et qu'il ne montre aucun signe de réveil. Je laisse les larmes couler devant lui, il me sourit et vient poser une main sur mon épaule.

 _\- Vous devez être forte... Le stress est très mauvais pour le bébé. Il peut le ressentir et vous risquez pas mal de désagrément._

 _\- Mon bébé peut être en danger ?_

 _\- On va déjà regarder si tout va bien, je ne veux pas vous inquiéter tant que je ne l'ai pas vu._

Je souris et remonte mon chemisier, il applique le gel et pose sa sonde avant de la bouger doucement, je tourne la tête vers l'écran et je vois mon bébé, il est déjà formé, enfin en parti, en tout cas je le vois très clairement, je souris, pour la première fois depuis que j'ai quitté Oliver, je souris, je suis heureuse, j'ai mon bébé, notre bébé en moi. Je tourne la tête vers le médecin. Il fronce les sourcils.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ? Mon bébé va mal ?_

 _\- Non... Non... Tout va bien, mais au téléphone vous m'avez dit que vous veniez de faire un test, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Selon l'échographie, vous êtes enceinte de dix huit semaines environ._

Quoi ? Ce qu'il me dit me frappe de plein fouet, totalement, je ne comprends vraiment pas. Je regarde l'écran et vois mon bébé bouger.

 _\- Mais... Je n'ai pas eu mes règles seulement ce mois ci... Le mois dernier et celui d'avant oui... Je..._

 _\- Ça arrive que certaines femmes aient leur règles en début de grossesse et que un stress déclenche tout les symptômes. Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez séparé du père... Je pense que ça a déclenché ces symptômes... Mais je confirme que vous en êtes a dix huit semaines._

Je regarde l'écran alors que le médecin appuie sur un bouton, j'entends un bruit rapide et fréquent.

 _\- C'est le cœur de votre bébé... Il bat très bien, son rythme est normal._

 _\- Il va bien alors ?_

 _\- Oui, tout va bien... Mais essayez de ne pas trop stresser..._

 _\- Son père risque de mourir... Je n'y peux rien._

 _\- Je comprends... Mais essayez..._

Il sourit tout en regardant l'écran.

 _\- Je peux vous dire le sexe si vous voulez._

Je souris tout en regardant l'écran... Mais je refuse, je ne veux pas savoir, pas pour le moment, je préfère attendre, quand Oliver se réveillera, s'il me dit qu'il veut notre bébé... On apprendra tout les deux le sexe de notre enfant.

 _\- Je vais vous prescrire des vitamines prénatales._

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Je vous assure que tout va bien, si vous mangez correctement et que vous vous reposez, tout devrait bien se passer._

Je le remercie encore et quitte son cabinet avec une photo de mon bébé. Je redescends voir Oliver, Théa est là, elle me sourit et me demande comment je vais.

 _\- Je vais bien, enfin vu les circonstances..._

 _\- Ouais... Moi c'est pareil..._

Je m'assois sur le rebord du lit et prends la main d'Oliver.

 _\- Félicity ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Tu l'aimes toujours ?_

Je souris et caresse doucement sa main.

 _\- Plus que tout Théa... Je te le promets, je n'ai pas cessé de l'aimer... J'avais peur qu'il ne me fasse jamais confiance et qu'il me mente de nouveau... De souffrir... Mais je me rends compte que j'ai souffert en étant loin de lui... Je regrette..._

 _\- Il n'était plus lui même... Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je trouve quelque chose de différent chez lui..._

 _\- J'ai remarqué... Des cicatrices que je ne connaissais pas d'avant..._

 _\- Ouais... Je l'ai vu faire exprès de tomber de ses barres d'entraînement... Il m'a dit que non, mais je sais que c'est faux..._

Je ravale mes sanglots... Mais je ne peux pas arrêter les larmes de couler.

 _\- Je suis désolée Théa... Je suis désolée..._

 _\- Non... Ne le sois pas... Je te comprends... Je ne cautionne pas que tu l'ai quitté, ça c'est vrai... Mais je te comprends. Juste... Quand il se réveillera... Ne l'abandonne plus... S'il te plaît..._

J'essuie mes larmes et hoche la tête.

 _\- Je te le promets Théa... Je ne veux plus vivre sans lui... J'espère juste que ce ne sera pas trop tard._

Elle se lève et vient m'enlacer tendrement, je lui rends son étreinte sans attendre.

 _\- Je dois y aller. Prends soin de lui._

 _\- Promis._

Elle quitte la chambre, je reste un moment silencieuse, je me demande si je fais bien de ne rien dire à Théa pour le bébé... Je ne suis pas prête je pense. Je reprends la main d'Oliver et la pose doucement sous mon ventre. Je me sens bizarre, j'en suis a dix huit semaines et j'ai le ventre plat.

 _\- Hey Oliver... Je sais que tu ne sens rien, et je ne sais même pas si tu m'entends... Mais ici... Il y a notre bébé. Je l'ai appris il y a quelques jours et il est plus grand que ce que je pensais. Le docteur dit qu'il va bien. Il sait aussi si c'est un garçon ou une fille, mais j'ai préféré attendre... Je me demande... Si tu seras heureux de cet enfant..._

Je rentre dans la chambre en tenant un plat chinois, Oliver est toujours dans le coma... Déjà un mois que j'ai appris pour le bébé, mon ventre a grossi, enfin juste un peu. Personne ne sait pour le bébé, ni John, ni Théa, ni Laurel... Personne, je mets des chemisiers et en général je garde ma veste, quand ils viennent rendre visite à Oliver, je reste assise, mon sac devant moi, ou ma tablette, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas que ça se sache, je suis très fière de mon bébé et je l'aime énormément, mais je voudrais que Oliver soit le premier à le savoir... C'est idiot, je sais... Mais j'en suis à un peu plus de vingt deux semaines, j'ai encore le temps. Cinq mois et demi... J'ai déjà acheté certaines choses pour le bébé... Des vêtements neutres, un petit lit et quelques accessoires.

 _\- Hey... Tu sais... Ce serait bien que tu te réveilles... J'aimerais que tu me vois enceinte... Et surtout que me dise si tu veux bien de notre bébé... C'est notre enfant et je l'aime tellement... Mais je sais aussi qu'on en a jamais parlé... Alors je ne sais pas... Et j'aimerais savoir... Je t'aime Oliver... S'il te plaît reviens..._

J'entends les machines s'emballer, merde non, que se passe-t-il ? Des médecins entrent et me font sortir, je me retrouve seule dans ce couloir à tenir mon ventre doucement en fermant les yeux, je t'en prie Oliver ne me fait pas ça... Tiens bon... Pour moi. Pour notre enfant... Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, j'ai peur, mon cœur se met à battre plus fort, je sens une grosse douleur dans mon ventre et quelque chose couler entre mes jambes, je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que je m'écroule sur le sol.

Quand je reprends connaissance je vois John qui est assis près de moi, il me fait un petit sourire triste... Je porte aussitôt mes mains à mon ventre, il y a un monitoring autour, je tourne la tête et je vois que le cœur de mon bébé bat très bien. Je soupire, je suis rassurée. Je me redresse tout à coup mais la tête me tourne, John se lève et m'aide à me rallonger.

 _\- Doucement ma belle, doucement... Le docteur dit que tu dois te reposer._

 _\- Mon bébé va bien ?_

 _\- Oui, pour le moment tout va bien. Tu as perdu un peu de sang et eu des contractions, elles se sont stoppées, tout va bien. Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?_

Je me rallonge correctement et touche doucement mon ventre, je sens mon bébé bouger doucement, je souris, il va bien.

 _\- Je ne voulais pas... Pas avant que Oliver ne se réveille... Je voulais qu'il soit le premier à savoir..._

Il me sourit et s'assoit sur le lit près de moi.

 _\- Je te comprends..._

 _\- Oliver ? Mon dieu John Oliver va bien ?!_

 _\- Calme-toi... Il va bien... Il s'est réveillé._

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine et mon bébé se met à bouger un peu plus, je repose mes mains dessus, j'ai du mal à y croire.

 _\- C'est vrai ? Il est réveillé ?_

 _\- Oui, il y a trois heures._

J'essaye de me lever mais John m'en empêche.

 _\- Félicity écoute-moi ! Tu ne dois pas te lever, ton bébé va bien, mais uniquement parce que tu es couchée... Tu étais à deux doigts de faire une fausse couche, tu ne dois pas te lever, pas pour le moment._

Je me calme tout en caressant mon ventre, mon bébé va bien, mais je dois me calmer, je ne veux pas le perdre, j'ai besoin de lui... Je l'aime mon bébé.

 _ **Oliver**_

Ça fait quatre jours que je suis réveillé, j'ai vu plusieurs médecins et tous semblent optimiste sur mon état, j'ai du mal à croire que je sois resté dans le coma si longtemps, je me sens ridicule. Théa est avec moi, elle m'a dit que Félicity était restée avec moi pratiquement tout les jours, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, elle ne m'aime plus, ne veut plus de moi mais Théa souriait en me disant tout ça... Du coup je me demande pourquoi elle n'est pas revenue depuis quatre jours... Est-ce que maintenant que je suis réveillé, elle ne veut plus venir me voir ?

- _Félicity ne pourra pas venir avant un moment._

Je soupire, je m'attendais à quoi au juste ? Elle ne viendra pas, je le sais. J'aurais du mourir dans cet accident, tout aurait été tellement plus agréable pour moi.

 _\- Elle ne viendra pas... Elle refuse de me voir._

Ma sœur soupire et s'approche de moi.

 _\- Félicity ne peut pas venir Ollie... Parce qu'elle se trouve en ce moment dans une chambre au second étage._

Quoi ? Comment ça elle est dans une chambre ? Elle est malade ? Blessée ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

 _\- Théa qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_

 _\- Je ne dirais rien... Ollie... Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire._

 _\- Théa ! Dis-moi ce qu'elle a maintenant !_

Je vois rouge, pourquoi elle refuse de me le dire, si jamais elle ne va pas bien, même si on est plus ensemble... J'en mourrai, je ne supporte pas qu'elle soit mal.

 _\- Elle est enceinte... Et ça se passe très mal._

Mon monde s'écroule totalement... Enceinte... Elle va avoir un bébé... Un médecin rentre au même moment avec un fauteuil, dieu merci, je vais pouvoir me lever et bouger un peu, ça me gonfle de m'asseoir là dedans mais si je veux bouger, je n'ai pas le choix. Je m'y installe après avoir essuyé une larme qui a coulé sur ma joue... J'ai perdu la femme que j'aime, pour de bon... Théa me pousse, je pense à tout un tas de choses. Je pense à Félicity qui va avoir un bébé... Je pense au fait qu'elle m'a quitté et que jamais je ne pourrai jamais espérer la récupérer... Quand je sors de mes pensées je suis devant une chambre, Théa se met à côté de moi.

 _\- C'est sa chambre... Vous devez vraiment parler tout les deux._

Ma sœur me laisse, moi j'hésite à rentrer, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je finis par appuyer sur la poignée et par entrer. Je la voie, elle est allongée, une couverture sur elle, et un livre posé sur son ventre... Je ne vois rien du tout. Je m'approche, elle a les yeux fermés, je lui prends la main et la caresse doucement, elle ouvre les yeux et je vois son regard plein de larmes, je veux retirer ma main et partir mais elle me retient.

 _\- Ne pars pas... Je t'en prie..._

Je ne dis rien et garde ma main dans la sienne. Elle enlève son livre, je ne vois rien du tout encore, la couverture cache tout. Je vois juste une petite marque, c'est rectangulaire, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je n'ose même pas demander.

 _\- Théa m'a parlé... Elle m'a dit... Que tu es enceinte..._

Mon cœur se compresse en disant ça, elle m'a déjà oublié, elle a rencontré quelqu'un et elle va avoir un bébé... Je l'imagine déjà maman, elle sera formidable dans ce rôle, je l'imagine parfaitement, je l'imaginais déjà quand on était ensemble... Qu'un jour elle porterait notre enfant. Mais j'ai tout fait foirer et un autre va avoir ce plaisir. Mais il y a une chose que je dois savoir... J'en ai besoin...

 _\- C'est quelqu'un de bien ? L'homme avec qui tu es ?_

Elle semble furieuse de ce que je demande... Elle doit se dire que je n'ai pas le droit de savoir, je peux la comprendre. Félicity serre ma main tendrement.

 _\- C'est le meilleur de tous... Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie... Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point._

Je baisse le regard et veut retirer ma main mais elle me retient toujours, mon cœur est en miette mais elle me sourit.

 _\- C'est le père de mon bébé... Il m'a peut-être fait souffrir, m'a peut-être menti... Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans lui... Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi Oliver..._

Quoi ? Ce qu'elle me dit est vrai ? C'est moi ? C'est impossible, j'ai été dans le coma pendant des semaines et on a été séparé pendant plus d'un mois avant... Son ventre ne se voit pas, je ne peux pas être le père de son bébé. Félicity retire la couverture et me montre son petit ventre, je le vois bien maintenant, sans la couverture... Il est légèrement bombé, un appareil est autour d'elle. J'hésite à poser une main dessus, j'en meure d'envie. Félicity semble comprendre car elle pose ma main dessus.

 _\- C'est toi son père Oliver... Comment peux-tu croire que je cesserais de t'aimer ? Comment peux-tu croire que j'aurai un enfant avec quelqu'un d'autre ?_

Je caresse doucement son ventre, je sens le bébé bouger... Je ne comprends pas, comment ça se fait ? Je sais que je n'y connais rien mais je ne devrais pas le sentir... Félicity me sourit, je pense qu'elle voit bien que je ne comprends pas.

 _\- Je sais que c'est surprenant... J'ai appris que j'étais enceinte durant ton coma... J'ai été voir un médecin et j'en étais à dix huit semaines... J'en suis à vingt trois maintenant... Il dit que ça arrive plus souvent qu'on le croit._

Je garde ma main sur son ventre en évitant l'appareil. Je me demande quand même ce que c'est. Mais pour le moment sentir bouger mon bébé. Je me demande juste ce qu'il va se passer après... Après tout elle m'a quitté, elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus être avec moi, mais ce bébé... C'est mon bébé aussi... Et je l'aime déjà.

 _\- Est-ce que... Tu me laisseras le voir ?_

Elle ne me répond pas, je retire ma main, elle ne veut pas de moi dans sa vie, ni celle de notre enfant... Elle m'en veut encore de trop... J'aurais aimé qu'elle accepte... Déjà que je ne pourrai pas revoir William avant longtemps... A cause de ma connerie je ne vais pas pouvoir voir grandir l'enfant que j'aurai eu avec la femme que j'aime plus que tout. Les larmes montent toutes seules, je veux me reculer mais Félicity pose sa main sur ma joue.

- _Je ne veux pas de ça... Je ne veux pas juste te laisser le voir... Je veux tout recommencer... Reprendre où on a tout arrêté, je ne veux pas élever notre enfant toute seule et te donner des nouvelles de temps en temps... Je veux qu'on fasse ça ensemble Oliver... Et non, je ne dis pas ça juste à cause du bébé... Parce que je le voulais avant d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte..._

Ce qu'elle me dit me fait revivre, totalement, elle veut bien de moi ? Elle veut bien nous donner une dernière chance, je m'approche, me lève avec difficulté et m'assoit sur le lit près d'elle.

 _\- Tu veux bien me pardonner ?_

 _\- Plus de mensonge Oliver... Jamais... Je ne le supporterai pas... Ne me mets plus jamais à l'écart... C'est toi et moi ensemble... Quoi qu'il se passe._

 _\- Je te le promets, plus jamais, c'est toi et moi et lui... Quoi qu'il arrive._

Je touche doucement son ventre avant de poser une main sur sa joue et de coller doucement mes lèvres aux siennes, je suis nerveux, j'ai peur qu'elle me repousse et qu'elle me dise que c'est trop tôt, mais elle se rapproche un peu de moi tout en répondant à mon baiser. Merde c'est fou ce qu'elle m'a manqué, nous nous embrassons durant un moment avant que je la sente se tendre un peu, je me recule rapidement, elle me sourit et se rallonge.

 _\- Excuse-moi... Je ressens parfois de légères contractions..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Ça ne se passe pas bien Oliver... Pour le bébé. Il va bien pour le moment... Mais tout ce stress... Dû à notre rupture, à ton coma... J'ai failli le perdre il y a quatre jours..._

J'ai du mal à croire ce que j'entends, notre enfant est en danger... J'ai des larmes aux yeux, je ne veux pas qu'on le perde... Je repose ma main sur son ventre tout en le caressant doucement. Félicity pose sa main sur ma joue, je la regarde, elle me sourit.

 _\- Hey, il va bien... Cet appareil..._

Elle me montre le boîtier sur son ventre et un autre à côté d'elle, il y a un très long papier qui en sort.

 _\- Ça nous montre que le cœur du bébé bat très bien. Et que les contractions sont de plus en plus faible._

Je souris, je suis rassuré. La porte s'ouvre, je veux me lever mais je n'ai pas encore de force dans mes jambes. Un médecin rentre, il semble surprit de me voir.

 _\- Bonjour, vous êtes ?_

 _\- Oh docteur Parker, c'est Oliver, mon fiancé._

Je souris quand elle me dit ça, on a pas encore parlé de notre situation mais ça me fait plaisir qu'elle pense ça. Je reste assis près d'elle quand il s'approche, je lui prends la main. Il regarde le papier et sourit.

 _\- Bon, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne c'est que les contractions devraient s'arrêter d'ici peu et que le bébé se porte à merveille. La mauvaise c'est que je suis désolé Félicity... Vous allez devoir rester alitée pendant le reste de la grossesse... Sinon, ce que vous avez vécu pourra se reproduire..._

Félicity pose une main sur son ventre et ferme les yeux, je pose un baiser sur son front et la serre contre moi.

 _\- Je vais vous garder pendant encore quelques jours, je veux m'assurer que tout ailles bien avant de vous laisser rentrer chez vous._

 _\- D'accord, merci..._

Le médecin quitte la chambre après avoir retiré l'appareil, il nous prévient qu'il repassera demain afin de faire une échographie. Je vois Félicity qui pleure tout en se tenant doucement le ventre, je l'aide à se rallonger et use dans mes forces pour m'allonger près d'elle. Elle se tourne vers moi et colle sa tête contre mon torse, je passe mes bras autour d'elle et la laisse pleurer un moment, je pense qu'elle en a besoin.

 _\- J'ai peur..._

Je pose un baiser sur son front et une main sur son ventre, notre bébé est plus calme maintenant.

 _\- Tout va bien se passer... On fera ce qu'il nous dit._

 _\- Je ne veux pas le perdre... Je l'ai senti bouger, j'ai entendu son petit cœur... Je l'aime tellement..._

 _\- Je l'aime aussi... Je viens peut-être d'apprendre son existence mais je l'aime... Tout comme je t'aime. Et on fera ce qu'il faut pour qu'il reste bien au chaud dans ton ventre._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

Je souris et l'enlace tendrement alors que je la sens s'endormir, je ferme les yeux à mon tour et me laisse bercer par sa respiration et par les légers mouvements de mon bébé qui vit sous ma main... Dans le ventre de sa mère.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain Félicity est déjà réveillée, elle me regarde et me sourit, j'ai l'impression que je rêve pendant quelques secondes mais tout me revient en mémoire... J'embrase doucement mon amour qui répond à mon baiser et pose ensuite une main sur son ventre.

 _\- Vous allez bien ?_

 _\- Oui, ça va. Il bouge bien._

 _\- Et toi ?_

 _\- Je vais bien, promis. Mieux que bien avec toi près de moi._

Le médecin arrive quelques minutes après, je me redresse et fais de mon mieux pour m'installer correctement, j'ai plus de force qu'hier et j'arrive même à me tenir debout près du lit de Félicity mais par contre, je ne lui lâche pas la main. Mon amour remonte son haut et le médecin y met du gel avant de poser une sorte de sonde, je vais voir mon bébé. Il apparaît à l'écran, il est vraiment parfait, je sais que tout les parents doivent dire ça, mais je le trouve magnifique. Il est tout petit et fragile, mais c'est notre enfant.

 _\- Il va bien ?_

 _\- Oui tout va bien._

Il appuie sur un bouton et un bruit se fait entendre, Félicity se tourne vers moi et me dit que c'est le cœur de notre enfant. Je souris, son cœur bat, notre bébé va bien.

 _\- Vous voulez savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?_

Félicity se tourne vers moi.

 _\- Je voulais attendre... Que tu sois là... Je voulais qu'on l'apprenne tout les deux... Mais on peut attendre sa naissance si tu préfères..._

Je réfléchis un moment, est-ce que je veux attendre ? Je ne crois pas, ce sera plus facile pour acheter tout ce qu'il faut, pour lui trouver le prénom parfait, pour peindre sa chambre... Oui, il faut qu'on sache.

 _\- Non... Je veux savoir..._

Félicity hoche la tête et me sourit tout en serrant ma main.

 _\- On veut savoir. Un petit garçon ou une petite fille ?_

 _\- Une petite fille._

Je souris, Félicity aussi, je suis heureux, peu importe le sexe de notre bébé j'aurais été heureux. Le médecin nous quitte quelques minutes plus tard alors que Théa rentre au même moment, elle sourit, elle semble heureuse de nous voir ainsi.

 _\- Je suis désolée de gâcher ce moment... Mais Ollie, ton médecin te cherche partout._

Je soupire, j'avais complètement oublié que je suis aussi un patient de cet hôpital, je me sens bien pourtant et je ne veux pas quitter Félicity et notre fille.

 _\- Vas-y... Je veux être sure que tu vas bien._

 _\- Je vais très bien._

 _\- S'il te plaît..._

Je souris et l'embrasse tendrement avant de quitter la chambre, j'espère qu'il n'en a pas pour longtemps parce que je veux revenir au plus vite.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je regarde Oliver partir le cœur lourd, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille mais il doit passer ses examens, je veux être sure qu'il va bien, il aurait pu mourir et je me sens coupable de ça... Théa s'approche et me prends la main.

 _\- Il va bien, c'est juste un examen de contrôle, il pourra rentrer d'ici quelques jours. Tout comme toi._

On discute un long moment avec Théa, elle semble heureuse de devenir tata et de voir que Oliver et moi nous nous sommes remis ensemble, je n'imaginais pas d'autre fin, quand j'ai su pour notre bébé, j'ai compris, je veux dire vraiment compris... Que je voulais élever cet enfant avec son père à mes côtés.

 _\- Théa, j'ai un service à te demander... Enfin, vous demander à toi et aux autres._

Elle fronce les sourcils.

 _\- Quand on va sortir d'ici... Je veux retourner au loft alors..._

Elle sourit et me serre encore plus la main.

 _\- Pas de soucis, on s'en occupe, on va se charger de ramener tes affaires chez toi._

 _\- Merci... J'ai aussi acheté pas mal de choses pour le bébé... Les meubles peuvent rester là bas, mais pas ce qu'il faut pour lui._

 _\- Pas de soucis._

 _\- Merci._

Je touche doucement mon ventre, je n'ai pas dis à Théa qu'on va avoir une petite fille, je ne sais pas si Oliver veut qu'on garde la surprise pour le moment, on en a pas encore parlé. Théa me laisse seule dans ma chambre, je parle doucement à mon bébé qui bouge depuis quelques minutes.

 _\- Mon ange, ton papa est le meilleur, je te l'avais dit. On sera heureux tout les trois, je te le promets._

On est rentrés depuis quelques jours, je suis allongée sur notre lit, Oliver a fait installer la TV ici et aussi un mini frigo afin que je n'ai pas beaucoup à me déplacer. Je déteste devoir rester ainsi mais je n'ai pas le choix, c'est pour le bien de notre petite fille. Selon le médecin, je devrai rester ainsi jusqu'à sa naissance, je pourrai faire quelques pas, mais rien de fatiguant. Je regarde Oliver qui est en train de monter le lit de notre fille à côté du notre, elle restera avec nous les premières semaines de sa vie, quand il a vu à notre retour que j'avais ramené toutes mes affaires ici il m'a serré dans ses bras en me disant qu'il m'aimait et s'est excusé encore pour m'avoir menti. Il a pleuré, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, on est restés l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment, je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que je lui pardonnais tout et que je voulais qu'on se concentre sur notre avenir et pas sur le passé. Et depuis tout va bien, je regarde la bague de fiançailles qui trône de nouveau sur mon doigt, j'ai demandé à Oliver si un jour je pourrai la récupérer et il n'a pas attendu avant de me la rendre tout en me promettant encore une fois de ne plus jamais me faire souffrir. On est redevenu exactement comme avant notre séparation. Mise à part que je suis clouée au lit... Je soupire tout en rejetant ma tête en arrière.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Je déteste devoir rester sans bouger..._

Il me sourit, pose ses outils et vient me rejoindre sur le lit tout en posant une main sur mon ventre.

 _\- Je sais, ce n'est pas facile. J'aurais aimé que ça se passe bien. Mais je te promets de bien m'occuper de vous deux._

Je lui rends son sourire et l'embrasse tendrement avant de le laisser finir de monter le lit de notre petit ange.

Les semaines ont passés et je dois dire que tout va bien, je dois toujours éviter de me ménager et je ne fais que quelques petites marches par jour toujours accompagnée d'Oliver ou de Théa, Lyla vient aussi souvent nous rendre visite. Elle nous a ramené des vêtements appartenant à Sara quand elle était bébé, on leur a finalement dit qu'on allait avoir une petite fille et ils ont tous été ravis. Je suis enceinte de sept mois et trois semaines et notre bébé va très bien, elle se développe bien, remue beaucoup et je n'ai ressenti pratiquement aucune contraction depuis mon retour. Le médecin est ravi de voir qu'on suit ses consignes à la lettre. En même temps il s'attendait à quoi ? A ce qu'on mette notre bébé en danger ? Non, jamais de la vie.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je l'entends courir dans les marches.

 _\- Je vais bien, ne panique pas !_

Je ris, il est vraiment inquiet dès que je l'appelle. Il arrive dans notre chambre et me sourit, il s'approche et vient s'asseoir près de moi tout en posant une main sur mon ventre qui se voit vraiment bien maintenant, un vrai petit ventre de femme enceinte.

 _\- Tu veux quelque chose ?_

 _\- Oui... Marcher un peu..._

Il me sourit et m'aide à me lever doucement, il prend mon gilet et m'aide à l'enfiler avant de me soutenir pour marcher, je veux juste descendre un peu, il me porte et me fait descendre les marches, je peux marcher mais je lui ai avoué que j'avais peur dans les escaliers et depuis il me porte, heureusement qu'il a vite récupéré après son réveil... Une fois en bas il me repose et je fais quelques pas dans notre salon.

 _\- Félicity ?_

Je me tourne vers lui alors qu'il s'approche de moi, il pose ses mains sur mon ventre et le caresse doucement, notre fille bouge bien.

 _\- Je crois que je lui ai trouvé un prénom..._

Je souris, on parle de prénoms depuis quelques semaines mais on avait rien de concret, je lui ai juste proposé d'utiliser le prénom de sa mère en second et il a été ravi de ma proposition.

 _\- Ah oui ?_

 _\- Oui... J'y pense depuis un moment d'ailleurs..._

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?_

Je hausse les sourcils, je sais qu'il est vraiment nerveux de voir notre petite fille naître.

 _\- Parce que j'avais peur..._

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- Lui donner un prénom est la première chose qu'on doit faire pour elle... Je veux qu'il soit parfait. Et je ne sais pas si..._

Je le fais taire d'un baiser qu'il me rend sans attendre. Je me recule assez rapidement et il me sourit.

 _\- Dis-moi quel prénom tu as trouvé pour notre petite fille... Sinon comment veux-tu que je te donne mon avis ?_

Il me sourit et reporte ses mains sur mon ventre.

 _\- Lexie... Lexie Moira Queen._

Je souris et me répète ce prénom dans ma tête, ça sonne bien, j'aime beaucoup. Lexie Moira Queen. Je joins mes mains aux siennes et on caresse mon ventre tout les deux. Notre fille remue doucement sous nos mains.

 _\- Alors qu'en penses-tu Lexie ? Tu aimes ?_

Elle donne un petit coup au même moment, je souris.

 _\- Je crois qu'on a adopté ce prénom toutes les deux._

Il me sourit et me serre dans ses bras avant de me conduire au canapé, je me blottit contre lui et on reste ainsi un long moment avant que je ne sombre dans le sommeil.

Je suis dans ma chambre d'hôpital depuis près de six heures, j'ai commencé à ressentir des contractions au beau milieu de la nuit. J'ai réussi à tenir jusqu'à huit mois et quatre jours, le médecin nous a dit que c'était génial et que notre fille irait parfaitement bien. Mais je suis inquiète, le médecin vient de nous dire que ce serait moins dangereux de la faire naître par césarienne... J'ai peur... Vraiment très peur. Oliver est là et me tient doucement la main.

 _\- Je sais que tu as peur, j'ai peur moi aussi... Mais si c'est le seul moyen de nous assurer qu'elle naisse en sécurité..._

 _\- Je le sais... Mais tu ne seras pas là... Je ne veux pas être toute seule... Je ne vais pas y arriver toute seule..._

 _\- Bien sur que oui tu vas y arriver. Tu es une super maman... Je sais que tu vas tout faire pour que Lexie sorte de ton ventre en toute sécurité. Et je te promets que je serai là quand tu reviendras._

Je hoche la tête malgré les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues, le médecin vient me chercher et Oliver m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte du bloc, il m'embrasse une dernière fois en me disant qu'il m'aime, je lui réponds que je l'aime aussi, j'ai besoin qu'il le sache si jamais ça se passe mal.

 _ **Oliver**_

Félicity est au bloc, je suis nerveux, ma petite fille va naître et je ne peux pas être là... Je sais que c'est la meilleure solution mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Notre petite fille doit aller bien, je ne veux pas qu'on la perde, je l'aime tellement... Au bout de trois heures je vois une jeune femme qui s'approche de moi et qui me demande de la suivre... Je n'ose même pas demander ce qu'il se passe. Je me trouve devant une chambre, la jeune femme l'ouvre et toute l'inquiétude s'en va quand je vois Félicity tenir notre petite fille contre elle, je rentre rapidement et vais me mettre près d'elles. Je fais attention à la perfusion reliée à son bras et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle va bien, Lexie va bien aussi. Je reporte mon attention sur notre princesse.

 _\- Elle est magnifique..._

 _\- Oui... Elle est parfaite_.

Félicity se décale malgré la douleur et me demande de m'allonger près d'elle, ce que je fais sans attendre, elle me donne Lexie, je peux enfin tenir ma fille contre moi. Elle est tellement belle. On reste ainsi un long moment à admirer notre fille, Félicity pose sa tête contre mon épaule, j'ai du mal à m'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle ne m'avait pas pardonné, je n'aurais pas connu ce bonheur de tenir ma petite princesse contre moi ou en tout cas pas aussi tôt... Je pense vraiment que c'est elle la plus forte, elle est toujours là pour moi quoi que je fasse.

 _\- Félicity ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

Elle prend la main de Lexie et la serre doucement.

 _\- Merci... D'avoir trouvé la force de me pardonner..._

Elle se redresse et me sourit, je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver... Je t'aimerai toujours... Quoi qu'il arrive._

Je lui souris et on se remet à admirer notre petite fille qui s'est endormie dans mes bras.

 _ **3 ans plus tard**_

 _\- Lexie Moira Queen ! Veux-tu me faire le plaisir de venir t'habiller ?!_

Je souris en entendant mon amour appeler notre fille, je ferme la porte du loft et vois ma petite fille arriver en courant vers moi, ses cheveux blonds sont attachés en une natte qui lui tombe au dessus des épaules. Elle porte juste sa culotte et un petit haut. Je me baisse et l'attrape à la volée avant qu'elle ne s'échappe.

 _\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?_

 _\- Je veux pas aller au lit..._

Félicity arrive vers nous et me sourit en me voyant, elle s'approche et vient m'embrasser délicatement.

 _\- Tu rentres tôt, tout va bien ?_

 _\- Oui ça été, le type s'est rendu dès qu'il m'a vu._

Elle rit doucement et m'embrasse de nouveau.

 _\- Par contre je crois que toi, tu t'es retrouvée face à une mini délinquante bien plus coriace !_

On regarde Lexie qui nous fait un sourire charmeur, par contre elle commence à avoir froid, je la donne à Félicity qui va dans la chambre de notre fille, j'enlève mes chaussures et mon blouson et file rejoindre les deux femmes de ma vie. Félicity lutte avec Lexie qui refuse toujours de mettre son pyjama.

 _\- Lexie ça suffit maintenant ! Il est l'heure d'aller au lit._

Je rentre dans la chambre au moment où Lexie se décide enfin à se laisser faire. Notre fille est vraiment adorable, mais par moment comme ce soir, elle nous fait des petites crises. Félicity lui met son pyjama et la prend dans ses bras.

 _\- Il est tard bébé._

 _\- Je veux pas dormir... J'ai peur..._

Alors là ça me surprend... Jamais Lexie n'a eu peur dans le noir, pas une fois on a eu ce soucis, je m'approche d'elles, Félicity dépose Lexie sur son lit et je vois des larmes couler sur les joues de mon bébé. Félicity la serre contre elle alors que je pose une main sur sa tête.

 _\- Tu as peur de quoi bébé ?_

 _\- Teddy dit qu'il y a des monstres..._

Je soupire, Teddy... Un des garçons qu'il y a dans sa classe de maternelle, je prends ma fille dans mes bras et pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Il n'y a pas de monstres Lexie, et tu sais, je te protégerai toujours, je vous protégerai toujours maman et toi..._

Félicity me regarde et me sourit alors que Lexie hoche la tête. Je l'aide à s'allonger et la recouvre de sa couverture avant de lui donner son doudou. Félicity se rapproche de moi et on reste tout les deux près de notre fille, à lui lire une histoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme les yeux et s'endorme paisiblement. On finit par quitter la chambre main dans la main, depuis ces trois dernières années nous sommes heureux et même plus que ça, je continue toujours d'être Arrow et Félicity nous aide souvent de la maison. Je remercie mon amour chaque jours de m'avoir donné cette seconde chance, et je fais tout ce que je peux pour ne pas la gâcher, je n'ai plus aucun secret pour elle et je n'en aurai jamais plus, j'ai failli la perdre à cause de ça et je refuse que ça se reproduise. Elle a eu la force de me pardonner de m'aimer encore et malgré tout, je sais que je ne le méritais pas. Mais aujourd'hui nous sommes heureux, mariés, parents et je ne changerai ma vie pour rien au monde.

 **Et voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai adoré écrire ce long OS et j'espère avoir une belle fin de saison pour nos deux chouchous !**

 **Bref, j'espère que malgré qu'on soit dimanche, je vais avoir des reviews, surtout que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire lol**

 **A vos claviers !**


End file.
